The Qun Demands What?
by Viddathari
Summary: Fem. Hawke x Arishok sexytime short story.


It had been a long day, the Tal'Vashoth she and the others had hunted had left her tired and weaked, not to mention wounded. Anders had asked if she wanted healing, but she refused. She was certain she would recover and heal fine on her own. She sat at her desk, removing her armor piece by piece. The gash across her back was deep, but she had felt worse pain.

She had just gotten into her robes when she heard a knock at her door. Sleipnir, her loyal hound jumped up and headed to he door, he barked and scratched until she came to the door. She jumped slighty at the sight of the Qunari standing next to Bohdan.

"Excuse me, messere, but this gentleman has a message for you." Bohdan said nerviously.

"Serah Hawke, the Arishok would like a word with you. He awaits you at the compound." the Qunari Sten said stoicly.

"It's awfully late to be making house calls." Hawke jested.

"It is of great importance." was all he told her before turning to leave.

Bohdan followed him hurriedly to let him out. Hawke looked down at Sleipnir and sighed as she pat his head.

"Looks like I have to get back out there, eh boy? Come on, you can come with me. I won't bother the others with a late night trip."

Sleipnir barked happily and sat by the door while Hawke got ready. She reached for her armor, it was blood stained and beaten, certainly something one would not wear when dealing with someone as powerful and important as the Arishok. So she went to her warbrobe and looked through her robes. She picked out a simple one and slipped into it, threw on some shoes and grabbed a cloak. She slipped the small knife she always carried with her into the back of her belt and grabbed her staff. Sleipnir stood ready to go by the door. She put on her cloak and headed out.

As she stepped outside the Qunari that had delivered the message was waiting. She nodded to him and whistled to Sleipnir to follow. Together the three of them dissapeared into the night of Hightown.

As they approached the compound gates the guards outside opened them wide and nodded to Hawke. The Qunari inside stopped their tasks to watch as Hawke moved through the yard, lead by the Sten that had delivered the message. Some even nodded to her or was it a kind of bow? She could not fathom what had made the Qunari act in such a way. Maybe she had impressed them more than she intended too? Either way she was glad that is was a pleasent visit rather than a painful one.

The Sten lead you up the stairs to where the Arishok sat, he was giant, even for a Qunari and had horns more than twice the size of those under his command. Could horn size be a sign of rank she wondered as she stared at the big man. The Arishok waved the Sten away and leaned forward in his seat placing his elbows on his knees and laced his fingers together. He watched Hawke watch him. They sat in silence for a time until Hawke spoke.

"You sent for me, messere." she said with a tip of her head.

"I knew you would come." he remarked.

Hawke shifted uncomfortably, the Arishok had a frighteningly calm demenor but there was a sort of sparkling fire behind his eyes. She felt nervous and yet excited in his pressence. It was hard to explain. She was no afraid of him, but rather she felt slightly attracted to him.

The great horns that adorned his head where decorated with gold rings and his muscluar body was stamped in the same red dyes as the rest of his kind. It was the eyes that got to her the most, they were not like human or elven or dwarven eyes. The whites were almost black and the iris was a vibriant green, she liked them. Maybe too much. When she realized she was starring again she quickly looked away, hoping he didn't notice.

"Yes, well I couldn't wait to see you... I mean, I thought this was too important to postpone" she said awkwardly, pinching the bridge of her nose. Did she really just tell the Arishok that she couldn't wait to see him? Oh, Maker.

He didn't seem to mind her slip though, instead he gave her a rare smile. She felt her stomach twist under his gaze as he watched her over his hands.

"You are different from any bas I have met, Hawke." he said, standin.

With a wave of his hand all the guards standing around him left and went else where into the compound. Now it was just Hawke and the Arishok. She felt herself start to reach for the staff strapped to her back. Sleipnir who had been sitting quietly by her side stood and growled.

"Peace with you, I mean you or your master no harm." the Arishok told him.

Hawke relaxed and patted Sleipnir on the head. "It's alright boy, go find a comfy place to lay down, I won't be with him long."

"This way, kadan", he said, pointing to a door to his left.

"Kadan?" Hawk asked.

The Arishok gave her another rare grin and walked through the door. What was he up to, she thought. Still she followed him inside, there was a long hall with doors on all sides and at the end was where the Arishok waited. Hawke walked toward him and noted that inside the door was an elegant bed chamber. She stopped in the door way. This was the Arishoks personal bed chamber! Why was she here? She felt a massive hand push her gently through the door and then heard the door shut. She whirled around to see the Arishok towering over her. As he reached for her she stepped back swiftly and took hold of her staff, the blade was at the Arishok's throat.

"What is going on? I demand some kind of answer!" she snapped.

The Arishok didn't look the slightest bit worried that there was a blade to his throat. He simply pushed the blade away and for some reason she couldn't explain, she didn't resist it.

"Kadan is our word for something we value highly." he told her.

"And you feel that way about me?" she asked.

"Yes. I do not know how humans court though." he said seriously.

Hawke felt the lump in her throat drop into her stomach.

"C..court? Me? You? But..." she lowered her staff and fell backwards into a near by chair.

She shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose once more, taking a deep breath. How could this be happening? The Arishok wanted to court her. And all this time she thought the tension between the two of them had just been anger and frustration. Appreantly it was a different kind of "frustation". Maker, had he been courting her all this time, just in the Qunari way? Maybe that was why all the Qunari showed her such respect, because she was meant to be the mate of their leader. Thoughts raced through her head, her staff fell to the floor. As the blade hit the stones the ting of metal snapped her out of the daze. She looked up to see the Arishok still standing by the door.

"What happens now?" she found herself asking. Was she giving into him?

However before she could think more on the matter she was scooped up and into the Arishok's giant arms.

"Do you except this, kadan?" he asked her.

She was baffled, she couldn't believe what she was about to say.

"Yes."

It sounded strange leaving her mouth, however what happened next was unpresidented. The Arishok actually leaned forward and placed his forehead to her's. His horns were hard as rocks but his skin was strangly very smooth, however tough. She closed her eyes and listened to him breath, it seemed to rumble in his chest. Then they started to move, he opened her eyes to see him making his way to the great bed in the corner. Her heart began to race and she could feel the blood rushing to her face. The Arishok kneeled onto the bed, taking Hawke with him. He set her gently onto the silk sheets, she rested on her elbows and reached behind her pulling forth the little dagger she alway kept with her. She handed it to the Arishok, he took it and laid it on the table next to the bed. What happened next was something she never could have imagined.

The Arishok crawled on top of Hawke and nuzzled her neck, his lips hovered over her pulse. He could feel her heart racing and hear her breath quicken. She reached for his face, her fingers traced the hard edges of his features. He suddered under her soft touch and pulled away from her. Hawke sat up, confusion stamped on her face. He placed his hand under her chin and lifted her face, there was a smirk on his face that make her skin tingle. He started to pull off his armor and strappings. Hawke scooted forward and tugged at his broad belt, pulling herself closer to him. She touched her lips to his stomache and inhaled deeply. He smelled of salt and sweat and paint. A combination that thrilled her and made her want this even more.

The Arishok could feel his own heart start to speed up at the feeling of her lips to his skin. He pushed her into the bed and leaned into her, his groan ached for her and she could feel it. She had, had sex before, but never with a Qunari. She felt foolish for not thinking of it sooner. He nibbled at the tender flesh of her neck and she arched in response. He liked teasing this vigile thing beneath him. The way she squirmed made him ache even more. He slowly worked at removing her robes which she had no issue with and helped along. However when he went to grab at her back she winced. He pulled his hand away and his palm held blood. Forcefully he flipped her over and removed the rest of her robes until she was in nothing but her underwear.

"Kadan, you are severly injured", the Arishok said, his voice even carried a note of concern.

Hawke propped herself up on her arms and looked over her own shoulder at the gash across her back.

"A gift from your Tal'Vashoth", she joked. "The only one that got away."

"He will be hunted and found", the Arishok growled. His eyes carried such hate, it made Hawke sink into the bed. "I am sorry, Kadan. The punishment for harming an Arishok's female is death. I will protect you as I do all those bound to the Qun, if not more."

The mage rolled over, exposing her naked torso, however it was the look in her eyes that caused the giant to wilt. She sat up and pulled his face to her's, since they had started this romance they had never once kissed, until now. As her lips met his, she could feel him lean into it more and more. She ran her fingers through his hair and stroked the massive horns. As they pulled apart she couldn't help but smile.

"I don't know if you meant to or not, but you certainly know how to charm a woman", she said with a wink.

The Arishok held he close, taking care to be gentle with her wounds, "Then shall I continue?"

Hawke wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again, this time her tongue slipped between his lips. The Arishok was left with no doubts. That was a yes. That night they sealed the courtship and became mates. Who knew that loving a Qunari could be profound.


End file.
